


Все началось гораздо раньше

by Oleleka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleleka/pseuds/Oleleka
Summary: Бильбо отправляется в путь, чтобы выполнить обещание, данное матушке.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Неловкая попытка стилизации  
> Игнорирование некоторых канонных вещей и использование информации с тематических форумов.  
> Подстраивание географии под сюжет. 
> 
> Написано два года назад в подарок)

Бильбо Бэггинс клятвенно заверял самого себя, что больше никогда и ни за что не покинет Бэг Энда! И носа не высунет за дверь, разве что понадобится сходить на рынок. 

\- Никогда! - произнес он вслух и кивнул сам себе, а потом плотнее завернулся в шерстяной плащ, спасаясь от пронизывающего ветра.

Погода в конце осени стояла премерзкая, и непонятно было чего больше - слякоти под ногами или снега с неба. Все вокруг было холодным и мокрым, даже воздух. В родной норе было бы сейчас тепло и уютно, и потрескивали бы дрова в камине... Бильбо запретил себе мечтать об этом, чтобы не расстраиваться еще больше, и ускорил шаг, насколько это позволял дувший навстречу ветер. Этот ветер, казалось, после каждого шага отбрасывает его на два назад, заставляя скользить подошвами по грязи. Бильбо чувствовал, что скоро из себя начнет выходить из-за таких шуток погоды, и только упорнее двигался вперед.

И что это взбрело матушке Бильбо оставить после своей смерти братцу Изенгару небольшой сундучок, похожий своими размерами, скорее, на шкатулку? Да еще взять с сына слово, что он непременно доставит сундучок дяде!

Сундучок был заперт каким-то хитрым образом, и ключа к нему не прилагалось. Из завещания матушки Бильбо понял, что ключ есть у дяди Изенгара. Может, и сундук всегда был его, только хранился у Бэггинсов. А вот теперь несчастному Бильбо приходится возвращать имущество его владельцу... К тому же, тяжелое это было имущество! Бильбо постоянно перехватывал его и зажимал подмышкой, чтобы не упал.

Дядя Изенгар был из тех Туков, которые на месте не сидели, и Шир покинул уже давно. Найти его было почти невозможно, хотя бы потому, что сам Бильбо, будучи добропорядочным хоббитом, путешествий не любил. Но данное слово лишило его покоя, и спустя год, как не стало Беладонны Тук, он все-таки решился поискать дядю.

Все родственники говорили про Изенгара разное - кто-то был уверен, что тот давно сгинул, кто-то даже клялся, что своими глазами видел, как тот тонул в речке, кто-то так же ясно видел, как Изенгар пил эль в "Гарцующем Пони" не ранее, как неделю назад! Некоторые поговаривали, что тот ушел к Морю...

Не услышав никаких хоть сколько-нибудь похожих на правду слов во всем Хоббитоне, Бильбо собрался с духом и отправился в Бри, где, как говорили, можно встретить всякий народ - не только хоббитов и людей, но даже гномов, а то и эльфов! Хотя на последних Бильбо не прочь был взглянуть хотя бы раз. А Бри стоял на пересечении трактов, по которым, бывало, и всякий сброд шатался, так что предпринятый поход был не только хлопотный, но и опасный для непривычного к такому хоббита.

В Бри Бильбо пробыл аж три дня, едва не израсходовав все деньги, взятые в дорогу. К счастью, когда кошелек грозил окончательно истощиться, Бильбо наконец познакомился с путником, расспросив которого поподробнее, узнал, что один хоббит встречался тому на Зеленом тракте. Шел этот хоббит в сторону Северных холмов... Бильбо решил, что это не кто иной, как Изенгар Тук! Какой же еще хоббит, будучи в своем уме, пустится в такую даль?.. Узнав как дойти до Северных холмов и разжившись картой, Бильбо пополнил запасы еды и отправился в сторону Форноста по пустынным землям...

Непогода его застала уже далеко от Бри, на исходе второго дня пути. Возвращаться не было смысла - столько уже пройдено. Продолжать путь становилось все сложнее. Сильный ветер недолго бушевал, сменившись настоящей метелью. Завывало все кругом так, что в дрожь бросало не только от холода. И Бильбо боялся, что давно заблудился. Уже непонятно было, где он идет и в какую сторону. Возможно, он давно развернулся и в конце концов вернется в Бри (и даже где-то глубоко внутри порадовался этому), возможно, сошел с дороги и не найдет обратного пути никогда.

К удаче Бильбо, он добрел до леса - во всяком случае, в непроглядной тьме и снежных вихрях ему так показалось, когда он почти врезался в дерево, а обойдя его – еще в одно. Ощупав шершавый ствол, он привалился к нему, укрываясь от ветра и снега, и перевел дух, пытаясь отдышаться. Идти дальше не представлялось возможным, надо было переждать метель. Но и оставаться на месте было неудобно – стоило бы пройти глубже в лес, где, наверняка, не так мело. 

Пробравшись немного дальше, Бильбо внезапно наткнулся на бревенчатую стену. Ведя по ней рукой, он добрался до двери и улыбнулся от облегчения. Вот и укрытие!

Он постучал замерзшими руками в дверь, подождал, но никто не открыл. Тогда он еще раз постучал и, отойдя на пару шагов, оглядел всю стену. Окон не было видно, только под крышей небольшой проем. С трудом потянув на себя тяжелую дверь за металлическое кольцо, Бильбо обнаружил, что она не заперта и, сунув голову внутрь, тихо произнес:

\- Добрый вечер.

Никто не откликнулся, тогда хоббит увереннее открыл дверь и зашел. Внутри было темно, поэтому Бильбо постоял немного, дав глазам привыкнуть и, снова перехватив сундучок поудобнее, сделал несколько шагов. Хижина была небольшой, едва ли не как пара комнат в его норе, только потолок был высокий и прямой. Ну и с ровными углами и четырьмя стенами, и все-таки одно окно было по левую руку. У дальней стены Бильбо заметил камин и обрадовался – значит, можно будет согреться, если найдутся дрова. Сбросив мокрый плащ у двери, поставив там же сундук и котомку с припасами, Бильбо решил разведать, что к чему здесь. Судя по всему, домик стоял в запустении уже долго – всюду была пыль, да и не заметно никаких вещей, за которыми могли бы вот-вот вернуться. Зато справа от входа нашлись сложенные дрова, а на каминной полке – свечи. Рядом с камином стояли два больших кресла, тоже деревянных, – в таких больших разве что людям удобно было сидеть, а у Бильбо ноги до пола наверняка не достанут. В одном углу стоял стол с парой тарелок на нем, в другом – постель. Словно хижина здесь для того и стояла, чтобы приютить незадачливого путника.

Немного похозяйничав, Бильбо зажег свечи, растопил камин, убедившись, что труба не забита, развесил свой плащ на спинке одного из кресел, развернув его к огню, и довольно вздохнул. Он решил, что если уж заявится хозяин, то можно будет извиниться и угостить его остатком пирога, который лежал в котомке и ждал своего часа… Кроме того, с собой у Бильбо был небольшой чайничек, который не очень подходил для путешествий, но откуда было это знать хоббиту? Хотя Бильбо подумал, что неплохо бы запастись удобной посудой для таких походов, но быстро отбросил эту мысль – можно подумать он еще куда-нибудь соберется... Да ни за что!

К сожалению, не нашлось в доме воды, так что пришлось отказаться от чая и достать фляжку с пивом, которую взял на всякий случай, и этот случай, пожалуй, наступил. Хорошенько подкрепившись и согревшись, Бильбо почувствовал себя значительно лучше. Он сидел в кресле, протягивая иногда ноги к камину, чтобы мех на них просох хорошенько. Плащ на соседнем кресле тоже постепенно просыхал, от него даже пар шел… Облокотившись на подлокотник и подперев кулаком голову, Бильбо засмотрелся на языки пламени и незаметно задремал… Снилась ему родная нора, он сидел в своей гостиной и так же смотрел на огонь… И вдруг в дверь громко постучали! Да так, что он аж вздрогнул от неожиданности и… Проснулся.

Бильбо заморгал, потер глаза пальцами и вздохнул. Ветер за стеной все еще завывал, и не похоже было, что в ближайшее время погода утихомирится. И тут снова раздался этот громкий стук. Бильбо подпрыгнул в кресле и обернулся на дверь, за которой кто-то стоял. Видимо, он слишком долго смотрел на нее, замерев в испуге, так что нежданный гость решил войти. Бильбо и сам был гостем в этом доме, а хозяин вряд ли стал бы стучать, поэтому он спрыгнул с кресла и попятился к камину – на всякий случай поближе к большим щипцам.

Вошедший шумно потопал, сбивая у порога снег с тяжелой обуви, отряхнул меховую накидку и снял капюшон. И после этого посмотрел прямо на хоббита.

\- Добрый вечер, - вежливо поздоровался Бильбо, разглядывая путника, тот был чуть выше него, с густой черной бородой и такой же шевелюрой, только с проседью. – Господин гном… 

\- Добрый вечер, - ответил гном вроде бы вежливо, но при этом не так учтиво. – Жуткая метель застала меня врасплох, и пришлось искать укрытие. Я заметил свет в окне и подумал, возможно, вы не откажетесь предоставить мне ночлег? Я заплачу за беспокойство, - гном потянулся к своему кошелю, но Бильбо остановил его, делая несколько шагов навстречу и выставляя вперед руки. Предложение гнома успокоило, злого умысла вроде как тот не имел.

\- Нет-нет! Что вы… Я такой же путник, как и вы, - быстро заговорил Бильбо. - И набрел на эту хижину совершенно случайно… Не знаю, насколько рад будет хозяин таким гостям, если вернется, но я не имею ничего против вашего соседства. Я хочу сказать, что не так будет скучно коротать тут ночь… За приятной беседой. Если, конечно, вы не против бесед.

Бильбо неуверенно улыбнулся и убрал руки за спину. Раньше с гномами он знакомства не водил, и не был уверен, любят ли те разговаривать, и если да, то не знал, о чем именно можно говорить… 

\- Вот как, - сказал гном, теперь оглядываясь по сторонам. У него на плече висел походный мешок, который он спустил на пол, потом стянул с плеч накидку, бросил ее в кресло, проходя мимо. Остановившись у камина, протянул к огню руки.

\- Позвольте, - пробормотал Бильбо, и когда гном бросил на него взгляд, продолжил: - Мой плащ совсем высох, и можно высушить ваш… Если вы не возражаете?

Гном не возражал и, стянув и плащ с капюшоном, развесил его на спинке кресла. Бильбо помялся со своим плащом в руках и решил, что тот может досохнуть на другом кресле, пусть даже подальше от огня. Помещение все равно уже прогрелось, и было даже душновато…

\- Я Бильбо Бэггинс, хоббит из Шира, - решил представиться он. Гном кивнул в ответ, но ничего не произнес. Бильбо подумал, что гномы всё-таки не любят разговаривать, но решил поинтересоваться:– А вас как зовут, господин гном?

\- Торин, - ответил тот тихо, чуть помедлив.

\- Очень рад знакомству… Я уже поел, но если хотите, можете отужинать. У меня есть с собой хлеб и сыр. Немного пива, картофель и оставалось еще мясо… Вы любите кроличье мясо?

\- Благодарю, мистер Бэггинс, у меня все есть, - ответил ему Торин, и Бильбо померещилось, что тот чуть улыбнулся.

\- Понятно… тогда располагайтесь. Я не стану мешать. – Бильбо неловко забрался в кресло, в котором до сих пор сидел, и снова уставился на огонь, хотя теперь ёрзал беспокойно, поглядывая на гнома.

Гном наскоро перекусил скромным ужином, запил его чем-то из походной фляжки и, достав трубку, присоединился к Бильбо, заняв второе кресло. Хоббит пару раз попытался завести разговор, но дальше того, чтобы открыть рот и сделать вдох, не продвинулся. Гном выглядел задумчивым и потихоньку курил свою трубку, заполняя хижину ароматом табака, так что беспокоить его не хотелось. Бильбо тоже достал трубку, но его табак, как обнаружилось, весь промок, поэтому он с тяжелым вздохом отказался от мысли покурить. Но тут Торин, заметив его огорчение, предложил свой табак, Бильбо от души поблагодарил – теперь можно было молчать и не чувствовать себя при этом неловко

\- И куда же вы держите путь, уважаемый хоббит? – нарушил молчание Торин, чуть повернув в его сторону голову.

\- Я ищу своего дядю. Мне нужно кое-что ему передать, и я слышал, что его видели в здешних краях. На дороге к Северным холмам.

\- Здесь давно никого нет, - ответил на это гном. – Только Следопытов можно встретить.

\- Я, признаться, ничего не знаю об этих землях. Но если здесь видели дядю Изенгара, то, возможно, всё-таки кто-то здесь бывает… Вот и мы с вами тоже здесь оказались. – Бильбо хохотнул, потом прочистил горло, и оба снова замолчали. Спохватившись, что невежливо было не проявить ответного интереса, он спросил: - А вы, господин гном, куда направляетесь?

\- Я иду по делам, - коротко ответил тот.

\- Понятно, - вздохнул хоббит. 

Они еще какое-то время сидели молча. Торин задумчиво смотрел на огонь, отблески которого плясали в его глазах. Бильбо поглядывал иногда на него, испытывая странное любопытство и желание разузнать что-нибудь еще - откуда шел гном, где вообще бывал... И как там - в этих местах?.. Снова вздохнув, он протянул руку назад, чтобы нащупать плащ и убедиться, что тот не совсем мокрый. 

За стенами продолжала бушевать метель, страшно завывая, и Бильбо иногда казалось, что это не ветер вовсе, а волки. Потом он отмахивался от глупых страхов, снова смотрел на огонь, который начинал шуметь громче и метался в камине, когда порывистый ветер задувал в трубу. Соседнее кресло скрипнуло, Бильбо встрепенулся и посмотрел на Торина. Тот снова достал фляжку и отпил из нее несколько глотков, а потом тоже посмотрел на хоббита. Бильбо улыбнулся и откашлялся, решив всё-таки спросить:

\- А из каких вы краёв?

\- Я живу в Синих горах... Но мой дом не там.

\- Ага... - Бильбо озадачил такой ответ, и он решил уточнить: - Где же тогда ваш дом?

\- Далеко, - вздохнул Торин и ничего не добавил.

\- Синие горы тоже не близко, я полагаю, - произнес Бильбо и смущенно улыбнулся в ответ на взгляд, в котором читалась усмешка.

\- Вы правы, уважаемый хоббит. Я далеко забрался от дома, улаживая дела.

\- Но вы не первый раз покидаете родные стены? А я вот первый раз. Я считаю все эти путешествия жутко утомительными! И еды с собой много не возьмешь. Да и вы только подумайте, первый раз куда-то отправился и вот вам, пожалуйста! Попал в такую метель! Если бы не набрел на этот дом, то, наверняка, промерз бы до костей и не вернулся бы живым... Ужасно хлопотно, не так ли?

\- Действительно, - усмехнулся Торин. - Для ваших родных было бы большим огорчением, если бы вы не вернулись домой живым.

\- Вот уж нет! - воскликнул Бильбо, подняв вверх указательный палец. - Мои родные как раз таки порадовались бы! Они, наверняка, тут же принялись бы растаскивать все моё добро! Если уже не начали... Я совсем забыл убрать столовое серебро!

Бильбо схватился за голову и соскочил с кресла, словно готов был тут же ринуться обратно в Шир. Дошел до окна, выглянул, приподнявшись на цыпочки, и только убедился, что бесполезно даже выходить - заплутает в двух шагах от хижины в такую-то погоду. И подумал, а не обрушился ли снегопад и на Шир? Если так, то придется потом откапывать нору... Был бы сейчас дома, потихоньку отбрасывал бы нанесенный снег. Если бы не данное матушке слово... Бильбо печально вздохнул и вернулся к камину.

\- Неужели некому охранять ваше добро? - удивился Торин.

\- Нет... Я живу один с тех пор, как умерла матушка. Вот уже год прошел... 

Торин вздохнул на это, но ничего не сказал, снова задумавшись о чем-то своём. 

Сидеть так долго было ни к чему, метель, наверняка, до утра не утихнет, да и если долго сидеть, то снова можно проголодаться, а еды с собой у Бильбо было не так уж и много. Да и отдых был необходим, чтобы продолжить свой путь. Пока Торин еще сидел в кресле, Бильбо порылся в своей котомке, переложил носовые платки, аккуратно разложил остатки еды, подумал, что даже если брать с собой только крайне необходимое - этого слишком много для пешего похода. А уж вместе с сундучком дяди Изенгара совсем тяжело столько носить... Вынув с самого дна плед, Бильбо разложил его на полу у камина, потоптался на нем, потом взял плащ и, свернув, сделал из него подобие подушки. Снова потоптался, потом прилег, чтобы привыкнуть к непривычному ложу. Было очень жестко и неудобно, да и сон не шел, несмотря на утомление, – наверное, из-за пережитого за последние дни. Такого с ним за всю жизнь, пожалуй, не случалось.

\- Что вы делаете? – спросил вдруг гном.

\- Я никогда раньше не спал на полу, - признался Бильбо, садясь.

\- Так почему бы вам не лечь на кровать? - улыбнулся Торин.

\- Но она одна... И я подумал, что раз уж вы пришли позже и отдыхали меньше, то ее стоит занять вам.

\- Но вы пришли раньше, мистер Бэггинс, так что кровать, по праву, ваша.

\- Но это будет с моей стороны не очень-то вежливо... 

\- Значит, мы будем спать по очереди. Я все равно пока не собираюсь ложиться, так что можете занять кровать... А потом я вас разбужу, и лягу сам, - предложил Торин, и Бильбо посчитал, что это удобный выход и ситуации. - К тому же не стоит нам обоим спать, вдруг еще кто-нибудь сюда явится.

\- Вы более опытный путешественник, господин гном, - улыбнулся Бильбо. - Так что сделаем, как говорите.

Кровать оказалась не намного удобнее пола, но все же это была кровать, в которых хоббиту спать привычнее. Правда, она, хоть и была низкой, оказалось слишком уж длинной для него. Бильбо никак не мог уснуть и какое-то время смотрел на гнома, сидевшего к нему теперь вполоборота, и думал, что тот какой-то таинственный. Так ничего и не рассказал ни о деле, ни о том, откуда и куда идет... И почему у него дом не там, где живет. И еще было что-то в этом гноме по имени Торин неуловимое и величественное. Чего определенно не было в тех гномах, которых Бильбо видел раньше, и чего не было, тем более, в хоббитах, да и даже в людях, встреченных в Пригорье. Эти мысли постепенно сменились живописными картинами, странными вещами и огнями фейерверков, которые взрывались со звуком, похожим на треск поленьев в камине. Потом что-то треснуло особенно громко, и Бильбо снова проснулся и стал смотреть на Торина. «Торин», - произнес про себя Бильбо, но гном вдруг оглянулся и снова улыбнулся ему, а потом встал. Бильбо прикрыл глаза, и через некоторое время ему почудилось, что что-то легко коснулось его волос, но он не мог заставить себя проснуться, чтобы спросить – неужели ему пора вставать? Тем более что вставать он совершенно не хотел. Сон окончательно одолел, не дав толком разобраться, что за странное чувство посетило его, будто что-то должно было случиться, но не случилось… Чувство это было волнительное, даже беспокойное, но хоббит уже снова смотрел сны, чтобы задумываться об этом.

Бильбо проснулся резко, словно что-то вспомнил во сне, и надо было это срочно сделать. В хижине было светло, но не так, как от огня, - свет проникал через окно. Значит, было уже утро. Бильбо огляделся и заметил спящего на полу рядом с потухшим камином гнома - тот устроился на его пледе и плаще. Хоббиту стало немного стыдно, Торин наверняка не добудился его, вот и вынужден был уснуть на полу. Непременно надо было извиниться... Он тихонько встал, сделал все дела, выглянув наружу, где уже было спокойно и даже ветерка не было, зато снегом покрыло всю землю и деревья. Потом быстро соорудил завтрак из своих припасов, так и не потревожив Торина. Тот проснулся, когда Бильбо осторожно прокашлялся. 

\- Доброе утро, господин гном, - сказал он.

\- Доброе утро, - ответил тот. 

Бильбо уже собирался раскланиваться и просить прощения, но на него как будто не были в обиде - Торин только улыбнулся ему, одними глазами. И от завтрака не отказался, и сказал, что очень вкусное угощение, хотя и было холодным. Бильбо аж зарделся и пробормотал, что все хоббиты мастера в готовке… Он все порывался что-то спросить – сам еще не знал, что, поэтому вопросы в голову не приходили.

\- Нужно отправляться дальше, - сказал Торин, выглядывая в окно. Бильбо согласно кивнул и предложил раскурить по трубке на дорожку.

Собравшись, они вышли вместе, Торин вызвался проводить Бильбо до тракта, и он с радостью согласился. По пути он вдруг неожиданно для себя разговорился, рассказывая о доме, о Хоббитоне, о фейерверках, которые снились прошлой ночью, и которые он не видел с детства, о том, какой же странный хоббит - его дядюшка Изенгар, раз забрался в такую даль, словно возомнил себя Следопытом!

\- Тогда и вы, Бильбо Бэггинс, странный хоббит, раз отправились на его поиски, - сказал на это Торин. И Билобо не нашелся, что ответить и нахмурился, раздумывая над его словами. - Что же такой домосед как вы здесь делает?

\- Я дал слово, - пожал плечами Бильбо.

Хижина оказалась не так уж далеко от дороги, и Бильбо немного огорчился, когда пришло время прощаться – Торину было с ним не по пути.

– Рад был познакомиться с вами, господин гном. Если доведется быть в Хоббитоне, добро пожаловать… Спросите, где живет Бильбо Бэггинс, и вам любой скажет. Постараюсь приготовить для вас угощение, которого вы нигде не пробовали!

\- Спасибо за приглашение, - поблагодарил Торин. – Непременно загляну, если буду поблизости.

Распрощавшись наконец, каждый пошел в свою сторону. Бильбо вдруг остановился и окликнул его:

\- Торин! Я буду очень рад увидеть тебя…

Тот только кивнул с улыбкой и зашагал дальше. Бильбо поудобнее перехватил сундучок, подумав о дяде, что тот причиняет много беспокойства своими приключениями! Приключение… Вот что так хлопотно, беспокойно и волнительно… Как будто ночью Бильбо обошло какое-то приключение! Да и кому нужны эти приключения? Может, и к лучшему… Хотя Бильбо вдруг стало немного жаль, что уснул так не вовремя. Хоббит снова оглянулся, провожая недолго взглядом спину гнома, вздохнул и двинулся в путь – нужно было все-таки отыскать дядюшку Изенгара, а не думать о приключениях.


End file.
